Bonding
by RarityTheUnicorn
Summary: How do Fire Nation Noblewomen bond? In the words of my friend, kicking peasants. Mai/Azula Friendship, because I don't think they hated eachother.


It was during times like this that the princess became unhappy. Times when her father was in an early meeting and it became apparent just how empty the palace had become over the years.

Azula wandered through the living quarters of the palace, her bare feet making the only sounds as they hit the cool stone floor.

It was during times like this that Azula remembered sneaking around to mock Zuko the night their mother disappeared, remembered standing in a window with Mai and Ty Lee at sunset and watching silently as her brother left through the palace gate to begin his hunt for the Avatar. Azula smiled to herself, letting her fingers drag along the wall as she remembered the gate closing and her eleven-year-old self going to bed and sleeping soundly after seeing her brother for what was surely the last time.

She found herself in the kitchen, sneaking past the sleeping chefs' bedrooms and stealing a sweet fruit tart for her breakfast. The strong cherry flavour made her recall the latest person to leave the palace. Cherry was Ty Lee's favourite.

Azula remembered years of late nights spent giggling as Ty Lee ran a comb through her hair and the three girls whispered to each other about boys and games and war and whatever else children talked about. It was during times like this that Azula felt that Ty Lee had no right to leave for the circus.

Azula pouted and tossed the rest of the fruit tart over her shoulder for a servant to pick up.

It was during times like this that Azula admitted to only herself how grateful she was that it was Saturday, which meant that Mai would be arriving around mid-morning.

The two girls sat in Azula's closet, sipping tea while servants brought them a variety of robes to choose from. Azula always chose something silk, with extreme details, to show her wealth and Mai always chose something plain and elegant and dark.

They sat back to back at Azula's vanities, each applying her own make up while their hair was done. Once Azula's lips were painted the proper shade of red and an almost-black violet line had been applied to the outlines of Mai's eyes, the girls set out for the day in a palanquin.

"Can't they go any faster?"

Mai peered at her fingernails through half-lidded eyes then watched Azula pull back the curtain.

"Are you deaf as well as slow? Come on, pick up the pace. We have places to be."

Both girls smirked as they began to bounce from the bearers' unsteady movement.

* * *

"Princess Azula, may I ask your opinion on something?"

"Of course, Mai."

Azula smiled at her stoic friend, who was contemplating her freshly applied nail lacquer again.

"This shade of red is far too gaudy. It's giving me a headache. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, you're right. It's much more flattering with my skin tone." Azula held her hand next to Mai's to compare. "I think you looked better in black and in violet."

Mai looked at one of the women kneeling at her feet.

"I want to change again. Get the black."

"Are you sure, Lady Mai? You said black was boring and expected."

Both girls narrowed their eyes, but Azula cut in first.

"Are you _questioning _our judgement?"

"Of course not, Princess Azula!"

"Good. You heard my friend, go get the black."

Mai rolled her eyes as the nervous young woman retrieved the lacquer.

"_Peasants_," the princess sighed sympathetically, then perked up. "So, have you heard the news? Admiral Zhao captured the Avatar but..."

Mai looked up, letting Azula draw out the release of her punchline. It was idle gossip to Mai, but to Azula it meant everything.

"He let him _escape_!" she finished with a laugh. Mai chuckled darkly.

"Some Admiral."

"I know, right? I can't believe Dad is letting him keep his promotion. Apparently,some 'spirit' came and rescued him. Zhao was mortified."

"I'll say. Speaking of the Avatar-"

"No word from Zu-zu since he wrote asking for a new ship" -Azula rolled her eyes- "Wrecked by pirates. Honestly, how does he get himself into these situations? Ugh! Disgusting."

Azula spat a strawberry into her hand, then tossed it back into the bowl.

"Take these away and get us something edible." Azula wiped the remaining spit on her hand on a nearby servant.

"Too bitter?" Mai asked, her voice dripping with false concern.

"Sure, why not?" Azula grinned at Mai and brushed away her latent accusation.

* * *

A month later, Mai was gone. Azula spent her Saturday alone.

It was during times like this that the Princess wished she had told her father a nasty rumour about the new Governor of Omashu, if it meant she could have kept her friend.


End file.
